My Ren, My Takaya
by TheIDIOTgeniusXP
Summary: Abemiha obviously, and a little story I wanted to make of them. u hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it...Also, I'd like to tell you all that these guys are my favorite ship of all time! Hehe, I love them so much, and hanataji, or tajihana...which they're in this story too. Again, hope you enjoy and I'm going to shut up now...
1. Chocolate

Mihashi and Abe were studying and doing homework as they usually did, Mihashi, face rosy, was staring at Abe's poker face.

"Ren! I'm going to go out for a bit, I'll be back soon!" Mihashi's mother shouted from the doorway. After her departure, things were only awkward with just him and Abe at his house.

Mihashi looked up to get a little peek at Abe, to see that he was looking at him too. "Is something wrong...?" Mihashi jumped from Abe's question and shot his glare away from him. Trying hard to look somewhere else besides Abe, he looked at his bag.

He dug through it to find a pencil, instead he found a chocolate bar that he forgot about. He remembered that Tajima had given him this after a visit to the corner store. He pulled it out and showed it to Abe.

"A-a-abe-k-kun...d-d-do you wanna...s-share this with m-me...?"

Abe looked at the chocolate bar Mihashi had in his hand. "Sure...you gonna split it or what?"

Mihashi jolted "R-r-right! I-I'll open it now..." Seeing that Mihashi was fidgeting too much to even tear open the wrapper, Abe grabbed Mihashi's wrist to steady him.

"Here, I'll do it." Mihashi's face flushed from their eyes contacting each other's. he let go of the chocolate and stared into his lap. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...!" Mihashi started apologizing to Abe.

"Why are you apologizing? There's no need to, you didn't do anything."

Mihashi began to cry and curl up into a ball. His head was burrowing into his knees and his arms were wrapping around his legs.

Abe was getting irritated by this routine of sobbing, but he's gotten used to it. He was controling his anger and tried to stay as calm as possible. "Look mihashi, it's okay...really, so stop crying will you?"

Mihashi was still bawling, Abe's brow began to twitch. He quickly tore open the wrapper and broke the 12-piece chocolate bar into six for each of them.

Hoping he'd look up, Abe offered the half to Mihashi. "Here, your fair share..."

Abe smiled as Mihashi rose his head up, looking at the chocolate observantly. "Can you take it before it melts in my hand?"

Mihashi jumped and snatched the chocolate from Abe. Wiping away his tears, he broke a piece of chocolate and ate it.

Abe didn't eat his yet, he was too busy staring at Mihashi's cute face as he was chewing. He couldn't resist looking at his soft lips, his gorgeous eyes, his adorable face...he couldn't take it anymore.

Abe put his half of the chocolate down on the table. He scooted closer to Mihashi and took the chocolate that was in his hands. "A-Abe...kun...?" Mihashi flushed as he was face to face with Abe. "Mihashi..." Abe broke a section of the chocolate and held it in front of Mihashi's lips.

"Could you hang onto it with your teeth?" Mihashi flushed from the question Abe just asked, but nodded in obeying his order.

Abe was still holding out the chocolate from his fingers, waiting for Mihashi to open his mouth. When Mihashi finally opened up, Abe placed the chocolate between Mihashi's teeth. He closed his mouth, careful of not biting the chocolate.

Mihashi blushed as he looked at Abe licking his fingers from the chocolate that stained them.

He could barely speak with the chocolate still in his mouth but he tried anyway. "A-a-Abe -kun...?" Abe looked back at Mihashi and moved closer. Their faces were inches apart, but were getting closer to one another. Abe bit down on the chocolate that hung on Mihashi's mouth, taking as much as he could. Their lips touched, and their eyes met. after that, he moved back a little to give Mihashi some space.

Abe finished savoring the first piece of chocolate that he ate from Mihashi's lips, and stared at the blonde's crimson face.

"Wanna go for round 2?" Mihashi's face got even redder than before, but he was able to nod in agreement from the suggestion. "Y-yeah..."

Abe took another piece of chocolate, but this time placed it in his mouth. "Can you take it from my mouth Mihashi?" Growing beyond red as red can get, he began to fidget uncontrollably.

"Abe-kun...I-I-I-I'm not sure if...I c-c-can..." Mihashi was at a loss for words. Abe grabbed his hand, and at the same time Mihashi began to whimper.

"If you love me, can you eat the chocolate that's hanging on my lips?" Mihashi's face flushed, and he couldn't bare to look at Abe in the face after he asked that. Mihashi gulped as he slowly moved closer to Abe's face, licking his lips. He bit down on the piece of chocolate while at the same time his lips were touching Abe's.

They both blushed as their eyes met. Mihashi quickly backed away and swallowed the chocolate. "Um...uhh...A-A-Abe...kun..." Abe didn't care if Mihashi was gonna apologize, all he wanted to know was if he loved him. And he got his answer.

Abe placed a finger on Mihashi's lips to stop him from stuttering. Abe unbuttoned his shirt and laid on the floor on his back. He then took another piece of chocolate, only this time he placed it on his chest.

"Can you get it Mihashi?" Abe was staring at the whimpering pitcher as he sat there, frozen with embarrassment.

He crawled over to pick up the chocolate that laid on the catcher's bare chest with his hand. All of a sudden his hand was stopped.

"I don't want you to use yours hands, I want you to only use your mouth." Mihashi grew red again and moved his hand to rest beside Abe's left arm.

His head slowly inched closer to Abe's chest to where the chocolate was. He struggled a bit to get it into his mouth, blushing from what he's doing. Abe was having the pleasure to feel Mihashi's lips, teeth and tongue on his chest. The feeling of Mihashi's mouth on his chest made Abe hard.

When he was able to get the chocolate, he licked Abe's chest clean from the chocolate stain on his toned torso.

"I-I-it's...m-m-my...turn..." Mihashi grew red as he moved back and laid on the floor, waiting for Abe to make a move. Abe sat back up, slithering his body over Mihashi's. While Abe was unbuttoning Mihashi's shirt, Mihashi took a piece of chocolate and placed it on his chest, doing the same thing Abe did just minutes ago.

Abe took the piece of chocolate by hand and popped it into his mouth. "A-Abe-kun, i-isn't t-t-that cheating...?"

Abe stared into Mihashi's flushed face. "No, it isn't. I can do this because I know you wouldn't be able to do this by yourself. You would need a motive to do things like this. For example, would you do this to me on your own?"

Abe began to lick one of Mihashi's nipples. The pleasure of the catcher's tongue made the pitcher moan. Abe was satisfied from it.

He lifted his head back up to look at Mihashi, panting with ecstasy in his voice. The lust that a tongue can do to make him feel this way was mind blowing.

His face was covered by one of his arms as he was still panting. "A-Abe...kun.."

Abe grinned at Mihashi, knowing that he was enjoying this as much as he was. "Or would you be able to do this on your own?" Abe started to peck Mihashi's neck, then licking it...and then sucking on it.

Mihashi wrapped his other arm around his catcher's neck and moaned from the touch of his lips as they were nibbling his ears now.

"mmm...haa...A-A-Abe...kun." Abe couldn't hold it in anymore. He slid his hands down Mihashi's chest, even lower to touch his pitcher's crotch. He slowly tried to take off Mihashi's belt, and all of a sudden...they heard the doorbell ring.

Mihashi quickly sat back up right. Abe stopped himself from continuing on, preventing anyone to barge in and intrude on this scene of lust.

"Who's at the door?" Questioned Abe, wondering if Mihashi knew who it was. All he did was shook his head, not knowing who it was either.

"Open up already! I can hear you guys making out from all the way down here!" Abe and Mihashi looked at each other, blushing from what the person had said. That person being none other than Tajima.

Abe gritted his teeth, seeing that Tajima had interrupted what was supposedly going to be a sex scene. He got back up to his feet and offered Mihashi his hand. They both buttoned back up their shirts and walked down the stairs to go answer the door.

Abe opened the door, standing there was Tajima and Hanai...

hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter, I'll continue writing more cause I'm obsessed with these two lovebirds! 君たちが私の最初の章を楽しんだことを望み、私は、これら2つの恋人たちに取りつかれてる以上原因を書いていきます！(・ω・)ノ


	2. Amusement park: part one (fragment two)

The question that was bothering Abe's mind was 'why is Tajima here with Hanai?'

"hehehe, did we interrupt you guys?" Tajima said with a grin on his face.

"No, of course not...you didn't interrupt anything at all." Abe said with a sarcastic tone of voice. "So why are you guys here exactly?"

Tajima and Hanai looked at each other with confused faces. Hanai looked back at Abe. "You seriously don't know why we're here?"

Abe shook his head, then glared at his pitcher. "Mihashi...?" The bashful pitcher was trying to remember why Tajima and Hanai were here. It finally got to him and he struck a chord. "Oh! R-r-right...Tajima a-a-asked me if I w-wanted to go...on a d-d-double date..."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Abe said, questioning his boyfriend.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! It j-just s-s-slipped my mind, I w-w-was g-g-gonna t-tell you...but then...w-w-we..." Abe's face began to turn red. He knew what Mihashi was going on about. "Oh, right..." He couldn't say anything else, all he could do was scratch the back of his head.

Tajima jumped into the conversation, wrapping an arm around the pitcher and catcher's neck. "Okay, so what are we waiting for?! Lets go! You guys can do it when we come back...well either way you guys can do it anytime." Tajima grinned at Mihashi, then turned to wink at Abe.

"Tajima, leave them alone." Hanai pulled the clean up hitter away from the two to bring the smaller teen into his embrace. "What...I'm just giving them a little push. So are you guys coming or not?"

Mihashi was afraid to answer, he didn't know how Abe would react. He wanted to know if his catcher was going to say yes. "...Sure, why not. It's just a double date right?"Mihashi was glad to hear him agree to it. Tajima blasted out his enthusiasm, as he always does. "Alright! Amusement park here we come!"

短い休憩 ( ^ω^ )

It wasn't too far of a walk, but it gave them all an exercise. Night was approaching and the lights lit up the dark environment. They can see a beautiful scene of laughter, joy, and all the things that you'd see when coming to an amusement park.

"So what ride do you wanna go on first gu..." Abe couldn't even finish his question. Before he noticed, Tajima and Hanai had already ditched him, leaving him alone with the stuttering pitcher. "Sigh, I thought this was supposed to be a double date. Did you see which way they went Mihashi?"

All he could do was shake his head, besides stuttering. "I-I-I d-d-didn't see...which w-w-way they w-went..." Mihashi couldn't look at Abe in the face. The shy pitcher thought the taller teen was having a bad time. "Um...is...Abe-kun...having fun?"

"No, I'm not having any fun at all..." Mihashi was freaking out on the inside. Assuming that Abe wanted to leave, all he could think of was apologizing for taking him on this double date. He started crying and hid his face behind the sleeve of his shirt. "...so, are we gonna stand here all night, or are we _going _to have fun?" Realizing he mistook Abe's response, he looked back up at the catcher, still wiping his tears off.

"Come on, lets have a good time...together." Abe held out his hand, waiting for Mihashi to take it. His face became crimson, his eyes were still watery, but that only made his eyes sparkle in the night. Mesmerized by his cuteness, (≧∇≦), Abe just grabbed Mihashi's hand. ( *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* ) Hoping to enjoy the night with him, Mihashi accepted Abe's hand and went along with it. After that little adorable moment, they continued strolling down the path to go on as many rides as they could.

Mihashi was happy he could spend this time with Abe. Abe was glad he can hang out with Mihashi without anyone bothering them. Things were going smoothly, everything felt like it was meant to be, until...

Mihashi was getting a lot more comfortable as they rode almost every theme ride together. He finally had enough nerve to ask Abe what was on his mind. "A-Abe-kun, d-d-do you w-wanna g-g-go on t-t-the Ferris wheel with...m-me?" Abe looked at Mihashi with a blank expression, making the shy pitcher even more nervous than he is. "Sure, lets get on before we leave."

Abe, still holding hands with Mihashi, stepped into one of the Ferris wheel's capsules. He kept wondering though...whatever happened to Tajima and Hanai...?

What did happen to Tajima and Hanai? Find out on the next chapter! 田島と花井に何が起こるのですか？次の章に出て見つけて下さい！ 〜（ゝ。∂）


	3. Before the double date

Tajima winked at Mihashi for the operation they had secretly planned out was on the go. It was earlier in the morning where the two of them had their little conversation...

~ *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* ~

**Early morning**

As Mihashi was putting on his shoes, he constantly kept glancing at the clock. He was wondering what was taking Abe so long to get to his house. He sat on the couch patiently, still eyeing the clock, anticipating that Abe will arrive soon. The relationship between the two wasn't all that bad. Just a few pecks on the cheek now and then. They often held hands as they strolled around town, or if they're on a date. (とてもかわいい！（≧∇≦) There's also a couple times where they tried going further, but nothing really happens. The doorbell rang, and Mihashi shot up to answer it.

He opened the door in hopes of seeing his catcher...however, it was Tajima. Without hesitation, he ran into the house, closed the door and locked it. After he slammed the door shut, he turned to look at the jittery pitcher. "Phew, hey Mihashi, what's up?" The grinning, upbeat cleanup hitter stood there, waiting for Mihashi to respond.

"T-Ta-Tajima! W-w-what are you...doing here?!" The blonde was clueless as to what'll happen next. The raven haired boy put a finger to the front of his lips to shush him.

"SSSHHHHH! Be quiet...I'm here to ask you a couple of things Mihashi." Motioning the bashful teen to calm down, he did as he was told.

"W-w-what do y-y-you w-want to...a-a-ask...me?" Said the pitcher, blushing as they stood there silently for a few minutes. He noticed Tajima's eyes were moving from left to right. He looked back at Mihashi, beckoning him to come closer. As Mihashi obeyed the motioning hand, Tajima whispered into Mihashi's ear and said..."You wanna go on a double date with me?" Mihashi's eyes widened. "W-wh-wha...?"

Tajima started giggling hysterically as Mihashi stuttered like an idiot. "I said...do you wanna go on a double date with me?" Tajima asked again with a smile.

"U-u-um...wh-who's...a-a-all g-going?" Tajima had that look where he knew Mihashi would say that. "Obviously you and I are going...and Hanai, and Abe. That's all, it's called a double date for a reason Mihashi. That's when two couples get together and have fun. It might be even more fun if the four of us shared a bed...eh?" Tajima smirked from the idea of a foursome. He was nudging Mihashi's arm in the expectation of hearing the blonde teen say yes.

"So...? What's it gonna be? Hurry up, or we'll be late for school." Mihashi snapped out of his daze and looked at the clock. They killed a lot of time from Tajima just asking a couple of questions. He had to choose, quickly.

"O-okay! L-l-lets g-go on a d-d-double date..." Tajima's face lit up with enthusiasm. "Alright! I'll invite Hanai and you go ask Abe when we get to school Okay? Lets get going Mihashi or you're gonna make us late." Tajima turned the knob of the door. As the door flung open, they saw that Abe was standing behind the doorway.

The pitcher jumped, his face flushed from remembering what he and Tajima were just talking about. "A-A-Abe-kun! H-h-how long w-were y-y-you...s-standing there...?" Abe looked at Mihashi with suspicion. "I just got here, and Tajima happened to open the door right before I was about to ring the doorbell."

Tajima kept grinning as he thought this couldn't get any better. "Hello Abe...goodbye Abe." The cleanup hitter ran past Abe and sprinted the entire way to school. The catcher, still curious about what went on before he got here, stared at Mihashi with inquisitive eyes. "So what were you and Tajima talking about?" The pitcher's face flushed, while rubbing his elbow he tried to speak...but no words came out. "Sigh, forget about it, we're gonna be late. Come on." Abe grabbed Mihashi's hand and closed the door behind him. They continued down the sidewalk, their fingers wrapped around one another's hand. The pitcher's face became the color of a ruby. He was timid when it came to these things. Abe didn't care though. He was showing everyone that Mihashi was his, and telling them to stay away.

Something that Mihashi always marveled was the question of "what does Abe-kun think about when he's with me?" Abe was very territorial when it came to him. There was no surprise that Abe had thoughts like "My Ren!" or "Back off, he's off limits."

Even though Mihashi flustered over every little thing Abe did that involved pecks, hugs, and other things...he secretly enjoyed the things he and his catcher have done together. The two lovers continued their walk to school, Abe's arm now around Mihashi's neck. What could possibly make this scene more cuter?

** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, my writer's block keeps kicking in from time to time. I'm gonna try to make as much chapters as possible because i know that everyone wants more...right? u thanks everybody for your views, and with more views I'll extend the story. :D that's right, depending on the view count and by favoring this story I'll make the story longer. It all depends on you if you want more or if you don't. that's it, so look out for chapter 4 soon. **

**PS YAOI FTW! XD**


	4. Before the double date part 2

**This was after Tajima ran off. We now follow the upbeat clean-up hitter and see things from his perspective. This chapter also shows you what happened before a "certain" situation. You'll understand if you continue reading, so enjoy and I hope you like it. ;)**

Tajima sprinted off into the sunset, panting with every step he took. The merry teen halted, bent over and laid his hands on his knees. He stopped and took a breather, where he coincidentally bumped into Hanai along the way. The cleanup hitter rose his head up to look at Hanai in the eye. He gave a magnificent smile as always, but didn't have the energy to say anything; obviously he was breathless.

"Tajima? You okay there?" Still breathing heavily, all he could do was motion his hands and gesture. Hanai couldn't tell what his boyfriend was going on about and what he wanted. "Uh...you're tired, out of breath...um..." Tajima saw that Hanai was on the right track. He pointed at Hanai's water bottle.

"Oh! You're thirsty! Why didn't you just tell me." The taller teen said with a grin. He gave the water bottle to Tajima and before he could even let go, Tajima snatched the bottle out of his hands and drunk the entire thing. After that huge gulp of cold water, the raven-haired boy gave off a sigh of relief. He turned back to his boyfriend and hugged him. "Thanks, I'm glad you were here when I needed you." Tajima detached from the hug and then tiptoed to meet Hanai's lips, leaning in for a kiss.

Hanai wasn't in the mood to do lovey-dovey things with Tajima right now, so he broke the kiss. The two lovers stared into each other's eyes. "What, no tongue...?" Tajima questioned before spitting out his tongue, making Hanai react by furrowing his eyebrows. "C'mon, let's get going..."

Tajima held out his arms, wiggling them slightly. "Carry me...?" Hanai only gave him a look of irritation. "You have two feet, walk on your own." Tajima gave Hanai his pouty face, making him look much more adorable than he usually is. "Hurry up Tajima, quit complaining and let's go." He pulled out his puppy dog eyes, seeing that his pouty face didn't work.

"No Tajima those eyes are not gonna work this...time. Oh come on, We're only a few blocks away from school!" The smaller teen began to whimper, his cute and affectionate sounds were only making it more difficult to resist his order. Hanai groaned, he couldn't take it anymore. "Hop on my back..." He said in a dull, monotone voice.

The cleanup hitter clapped his hands and jumped on the taller teen's back. "I love you..." Hanai sighed, he fell for Tajima's ruse again as usual. "Yeah whatever..." He grumbled during the entire way to school.

It wasn't too long of a walk. Hanai was right, the school was a fair amount of walking distance away from them. In other words, he carried Tajima for no reason. He put down the smaller teen gently, standing there staring at him angrily. "Well?" Tajima was confused, they arrived and Hanai was staring him down. "Well what?"

"No 'thank you', no 'thanks Hanai', not even a 'you're the best boyfriend ever'?" Hanai said with anger. "Oh...don't sweat it, I'll reward you when we get in bed. Yours or mine, it doesn't really matter." Tajima winked and kissed the hotheaded captain on the cheek. It only made Hanai's face even more red.

At the same time, Abe and Mihashi were approaching them at the front gate; Abe's arm wrapped around Mihashi's neck. "You know...you could've walked with us Tajima." The grey eyed catcher glared at Tajima who turned to look back at Abe with a smirk. "I thought you might of wanted some time with Mihashi...you know, just the two of you..."

"Okay enough chit-chat, lets just get school out of the way and...do we have practice today?" The captain questioned, wondering if any of them knew if baseball practice was scheduled after school hours.

Abe stepped forward, letting go of Mihashi, and informed Azusa what the coach told everyone during the previous baseball practice. "Coach momoe said there isn't gonna be practice this afternoon, so there's no point in doing early stretches today."

Hearing the reassurance that there'll be no practice, Tajima Exploded with fervor. "Okay! Lets finish this day already, I made plans!..." The group was bewildered, all but Mihashi.

**The school day felt like it flew by very quickly. class was finally over, and the commotion of adolescents filled the air as they exited the building. Tajima had invited Hanai to come along on the double date, and Hanai agreed to it. As they packed up the last of their stuff, they left the school and headed to Mihashi's house where the cleanup hitter and captain was going to meet up with the pitcher and the catcher. They walked peacefully together, without a care in the world. Tajima was ready to have some fun for he planned to go to the amusement park that's in town tonight with Hanai, Mihashi, and Abe.**

"Hey Tajima, is Abe okay with this?" The happy, upbeat teen turned to look at Hanai. "What do you mean?" Tajima asked with a delightful smile. "Well...you know, he doesn't seem like the type to enjoy this kind of..." Before he could even say another word, Tajima interrupted Hanai. "Listen, it'll be fine. I'm assuming that Mihashi had already asked Abe, and right now they must be "making love" before wanting to get out of the house and hanging with us."

As they approached Mihashi's front door, Tajima halted and stopped Hanai with his hand. "What is it Taji..." Tajima shushed him to quiet down and listen to what he could hear. There was a barely perceptible sound in the air, growing a little louder. It was tender moaning, and it was coming out of the second story window.

With a wide grin on his face, Tajima turned to Hanai who was wide-eyed from realizing that it was Mihashi's voice. "Was I right, or was I right?"

Hanai was getting more uncomfortable by the second. He didn't wanna listen to their moaning anymore, so he approached the door and rang the bell. "_What the hell's my problem? Listening to people making sex noises is just as bad as a peeping Tom!" _

Tajima cupped his hands around his mouth to amplify his shout. "Open up already! I can hear you guys making out from all the way down here!" the raven-haired boy looked at Hanai with a smirk on his face. "I'm gonna pretend we never heard them and eavesdropped..." The cleanup hitter snickered. "Sure, whatever..."

They stood on the porch, waiting patiently for an answer. Abe finally opened the door, Mihashi standing behind him. "Hehehe...did we interrupt you guys?" Tajima said with a grin. "No, of course not...you didn't interrupt anything at all." Tajima and Hanai could hear the sarcasm in Abe's voice. "So why are you guys here exactly?"

The cleanup hitter and his boyfriend looked at each other with abashed looks. "You seriously don't know why we're here?" Abe shook his head and turned to the blushing pitcher. "Mihashi...?"

**And there you have it...my writer's block is very frustrating right now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I know I'm a liar in saying I'll write about Tajima and Hanai in the next chapter but my mind's weird like that. Maybe it's because I pass out from all the fluff of abemiha and tajihana? (￣▽￣) probably...more chapters on the way!**


	5. Amusement park: part one (fragment one)

**I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. How long was it since my last chapter? I've been busy and haven't had time for myself, just work and studying. Anyway, forgive me and please enjoy.**

The team members walked silently on the way to the festival. Tajima's arm wrapped around Hanai's. Abe looked at Mihashi, who was too shy to look back at his boyfriend.

"What's wrong Mihashi? You weren't so tense this morning when we were clinging to each other, you okay?" Mihashi could hear the concern in Abe's voice. "I-I'm fine...but Abe-kun h-held me, I j-j-just went w-with it..."

The catcher raised a brow. "What's that supposed to mean?" Mihashi jolted and began to tremble. "Uh-um...I didn't mean...I mean, I l-like Abe-kun...I-I'm just n-not sur-" Mihashi's blabbering was interrupted from Abe's kiss. They parted lips, their eyes glaring at one another. "You talk too much...but you're too cute to ignore, Ren." Mihashi's face turned red, not only from the kiss but also from Abe using his first name.

"Come on, we're almost there..." Abe held Mihashi's hand during the rest of the walk there. Mihashi couldn't help feeling flustered, and buried his face in Abe's shoulder.

"I'm s-sorry..."

"Stop apologizing, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I-I'm s-sorry...no w-wait I-I-I mean, uh..."

"Do I have to kiss you again?"

"N-no, Abe-kun doesn't have to..." Although he wasn't looking at him, Abe could tell the coy pitcher was blushing. "Mihashi look, we're here."

As Mihashi raised his head up from Abe's shoulder, there in front of the two was a magnificent stream of bright lights and joyous laughter. There were so many attractions to choose from, but Abe had his eyes set on the giant Ferris wheel.

"So! Where do you guys wanna go first?" Tajima said with an ecstatic tone of voice.

"This place seems pretty huge, you think we should ask for a map or something?"

"Oh Hanai...we don't need a map. We'll just walk around and see what's good here."

"Still, we should be cautious. What if we're separated and can't find eachother...?"

"Oh, that won't happen at all..." Tajima said with a smirk. "Besides, if you wanna worry about anyone, you should worry about me!"

"And why should I worry about you?"

"Why not? After all, I got you wrapped around-"

"Your finger? Yeah I know that already."

"Umm...I was gonna say dick but yeah that works too." The teen bursted out laughing as Hanai stood there with a idle expression.

Abe wondered what Hanai and Tajima's relationship was like when it's just the two of them alone. "Is it always like this, or when he's in a happy mood?"

Hanai turned to Abe with an irritated expression, "You have no idea...Just be glad that he's not your boyfriend."

Tajima stopped laughing, but was still snickering a bit. "Oh come on, it was funny wasn't it? Or, is it that I don't satisfy you enough?" Hanai looked back at Tajima with a face as red as an apple. "W-What?! What do you mean?"

"So that's the reason why isn't it! I'm so sorry Azusa, I'll be sure to let you do me extra thoroughly!"

"shut up! We're out in the public you idiot!"

"Oh no, it's even worse than I thought! Now you don't even wanna be seen with me!"

"Huh?! I didn't say anything like that at all!"

Abe was sick and tired of hearing them arguing, "Okay, argue about it later you two. Let's go get some wristbands."

As the catcher, wearing his poker face proudly, continued to walk toward the ticket booth along with Mihashi following right behind him, he didn't notice that Tajima had pulled Hanai off a different direction with him...leaving the raven-haired boy alone with the pitcher.

"So what ride do you wanna go on first gu..." Abe couldn't even finish his question. Before he noticed, Tajima and Hanai had already ditched him, leaving him alone with the stuttering pitcher. "Sigh, I thought this was supposed to be a double date. Did you see which way they went Mihashi?"

All he could do was shake his head, besides stuttering. "I-I-I d-d-didn't see...which w-w-way they w-went..." Mihashi couldn't look at Abe in the face. The shy pitcher thought the taller teen was having a bad time. "Um...is...Abe-kun...having fun?"

"No, I'm not having any fun at all..." Mihashi was freaking out on the inside. Assuming that Abe wanted to leave, all he could think of was apologizing for taking him on this double date. He started crying and hid his face behind the sleeve of his shirt. "...so, are we gonna stand here all night, or are we _going _to have fun?" Realizing he mistook Abe's response, he looked back up at the catcher, still wiping his tears off.

"Come on, lets have a good time...together." Abe held out his hand, waiting for Mihashi to take it. His face became crimson, his eyes were still watery, but that only made his eyes sparkle in the night. Mesmerized by his cuteness, (≧∇≦), Abe just grabbed Mihashi's hand. ( *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* ) Hoping to enjoy the night with him, Mihashi accepted Abe's hand and went along with it.

"So where do you wanna start?"

"Um...a-anywhere as long a-as I'm with A-Abe-kun..."

And so the two lovebirds went on to enjoy their night together. Before they were about to leave, Mihashi suggested a final trip around the Ferris wheel. Abe, still holding hands with Mihashi, stepped into one of the Ferris wheel's capsules. He was happy to enjoy this fun night with the person he cared about the most. He kept wondering though...whatever happened to Tajima and Hanai...?


End file.
